la legendes des trois héros
by nadallia
Summary: tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu. l'amitié ça peut etre telement compliqué.


_et oui pour le moment je fais dans le triste! promis j'essaierais un happy end dans pas longtemps_

_alors point de vu des POV (c'est le cas de le dire) je me suis essaié a qque chose de nouveau, a vous de me dire si c'est réussi! _

_je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture et n'oublié pas une ptite revew svvvpppp ( mine de chat potté ac les ptits yeux )_

_Nadallia._

* * *

Il la regardait, comme elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle lui souriait de ces sourires qu'il aurait voulu pour lui.

De la fenêtre, il les regardait parler et s'enlacer dans le parc.

Il s'en souvient de cette nouvelle.

_Flash_

_Dans la bibliothèque, elle était dans ses livres quand ses meilleurs amis arrivèrent._

_-ho c'est vous, dit la brunette._

_-Oui c'est nous, répondit Harry en imitant Hermione, puis il continua, tu sais Mione on sait qu'avec tes devoirs de préfet en chef et etc. … Tu as beaucoup a faire mais ces temps ci on a l'impression que tu nous évite. Pas vrai Ron ?_

_-Heu, oui oui._

_Je la regardais a la dérobée, qu'elle était belle assise là, ses doigts entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, geste qu'elle faisait uniquement quand elle était gênée._

_-en fait commença t'elle, je hé bien, je suis amoureuse voilà. Vous vous moquez pas hein ? ajouta t'elle précipitamment._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

_-et il est courant demanda le survivant ?_

_-heu en fait non pas encore je compte le lui dire plus tard dans la journée. Mais vous promettez de ne pas m'en vouloir parce que ce que je vais faire risque peut être de casser quelque chose entre nous ! enfin j'espère que vous ne serez pas fâché._

_Ce qu'elle était mignonne, avec ses joues rouge._

_-jamais au grand jamais dit théâtralement Harry, notre amitié se brisera a cause d'une histoire de cœur. Et il fit un clin d'œil complice au rouquin._

_Sur ce nos trois héros sortirent de la bibliothèque._

_Fin du flash._

Et depuis se jours, ça va faire trois mois, je suis obligé de les regarder. Qui aurait pu savoir pour ces deux la !

J'envoyais mon poing dans le mur !

A la fin de cette année, c'est décidé je partirais en première ligne à la chasse au Mangemort, en espérant presque qu'ils me tuent pour ne plus devoir supporter ça.

Comment avait elle pu nous, enfin me, faire ça.

Elle et Malfoy !!???

Ron se retourna et parti vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Il parti peut après sa septième rejoindre les Aurores dans leur chasse aux Mangemort. Quand on rapatria ses affaires on trouva une lettre d'adieu destinée à une certaine Hermione Granger.

Qui racontait ceci :

« Je t'ai aimé, que dis je, je t'aimerais toujours. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas écrivain et encore moins poète mais je tenais a te dire qu'ici dans se froid, dans cette foutue pluie à continuer nos recherche, c'est grâce au souvenir de ton sourire que je peux avancer, c'est lorsque je me rappelle ton rire que j'oublie mon malheur et la boue. Cela me fait mal d'y penser mais j'espère que tu es heureuse avec… Lui. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face et si tu reçoit cette lettre c'est que j'ai quitté ce monde, où tu n'y est pas pour moi.

Ton ami dévoué, Ron »

A la bataille finale qui se déroula bien des mois après la fin de leur scolarité, c'est avec la rage du désespoir que le survivant s'est battu. Rage d'être seul face a Voldemort, abandonné de ses amis en qui il croyait, Ron était mort et Hermione disparue en même temps que Malfoy. C'est avec désespoir qu'il emmena avec lui son pire ennemi dans la mort et c'est avec impatience qu'il attendit son dernier souffle.

Hermione fut retrouvé peut de temps après, tué par les Mangemorts restant, actes revanchard pour punir ceux qui ont tué leur Maître, a ses pieds gisait une lettre.

La légende des trois amis continue à circuler dans le monde magique depuis ce temps, pour rappeler la force de leur amour. Chacun, sans réellement le savoir, avait rempli une dernière mission qui sauva le monde sorcier.

-papa, papa dis moi laquelle ?!

-Ron, captura plusieurs magemorts très dangereux tel que Belatrix et bien d'autres. Harry comme tu l'as compris a tué Voldemort, et enfin Hermione changea un homme froid en allié précieux de l'ordre… et lui offrit le plus beau cadeau.

-Ha bon, s'exclama le bout de chou de sept ans.

-Allé il est tard tu dois dormir maintenant.

-Mais le cadeau ?

-Le cadeau ? c'est toi. Lui dit énigmatiquement son père avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Ainsi les trois amis ne purent se quitter même dans la mort »

Et Draco Malfoy retourna dans son bureau une larme coulant doucement le long de sa joue.


End file.
